User talk:Mistey
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolves of the beyond Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gnaw Wolf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lachlana (Talk) 11:54, July 23, 2012 welcome :) welcome to the wiki i am nightwolf14 but you can call me night,if you have any questions ask the admins and also if you want to chat you can chat with me just send me a message on my talk page P.S. you need to edit you profile but if you don't want to thats fine (just click on my signature if you need to know more about me and also you can click the (talk) thing to get to my talk page) Nightwolf14 (talk) 11:59, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Greetings! Hi, this is CanidThunder, hope you have a good time on the wiki! CanidThunder (talk) 16:06, July 23, 2012 (UTC)CanidCanidThunder (talk) 16:06, July 23, 2012 (UTC) profile help if you need any ideas on what to put on your profile i could help #tell the wiki about your self (example: hello wiki people i am...) #you can make a wolf (example:my wolfs name is ____________ her/his fur color is _______.) #if you have pets you can tell us how many you have and what there names are (example:i have ____ dogs and ___ cats.) #you can also put up stuff like........the books that you read or like (example:my favorite book is _______.) #you can also put up stuff like.......you favorite food and other stuff #you also can tell us your gender (example:i am ____.) well thats all i can think of so.....if that helped you can thank me on my talk page did you do this yet? if you didn't then get to it (this can help with your edits more) Nightwolf14 (talk) 16:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hi there, Mistey! I am Lachlana, WotB Wiki's "Fengo." Thank you for your current contributions, and the other users and I hope you will stay and continue to contribute and edit with us. If you need any help or assistance, please contact me on my Talk Page, or contact another admin. Also, before further contributions, please familiarize yourself with the Wiki's Rules. Hope to see you around! ;) ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 17:20, July 23, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana i think you should start editing your profile and if you need more help ask me and you still didnt tell me your toothbrush color XD Nightwolf14 (talk) 18:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC) hey hey are you ganna do some more editing on this wiki? Nightwolf14 (talk) 20:45, August 5, 2012 (UTC) well that means you need to get more books XDNightwolf14 (talk) 20:50, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey mistey!!!!!!!! i'm glad your back on the wiki! we missed you! Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:17, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey if you ever want to chat i'm on until 9:00-10:30 or 11 and i'm on after school :)Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:25, December 6, 2012 (UTC)